marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Firestorm
Summary The original Firestorm was distinguished by his integrated dual identity. High school student Ronnie Raymond and Nobel Prize-winning physicist Martin Stein were caught in a nuclear accident that allowed them to fuse into the "nuclear man" Firestorm. Due to Stein's being unconscious during the accident, Raymond was prominently in command of the Firestorm form with Stein as a voice of reason inside his mind. Banter between the two was a hallmark of their adventures. After the accident that created him, Firestorm took to defending New York from such threats as Multiplex (created in the same nuclear accident that produced Firestorm) and Killer Frost. His list of enemies also included such generally forgotten foes as the Hyena, Zuggernaut, Typhoon, Silver Deer and Black Bison. Their adventures began with the teenaged Raymond adjusting to his newfound role and later delved into the issue of the nuclear arms race and Firestorm's role as an "elemental." Upon graduation from high school, Raymond entered college in Pittsburgh, where Stein had been hired as a professor. After the Crisis, Firestorm was pitted against the world, as the hero, acting on a suggestion from a terminally ill Stein, demanded the United States and the Soviet Union destroy all of their nuclear weapons. After tussles with the Justice League and most of his enemies, Firestorm faced off against a Russian nuclear man named Pozhar in the Nevada desert, where they had an atomic bomb dropped on them. When the smoke cleared, a new Firestorm was created who was made up of Raymond and the Russian, Mikhail Arkadin (the Russian superhero Pozhar), but controlled by the disembodied amnesiac mind of Stein. Powers and Stats Tiering System: 4-B+ Name: Jason Thomas Rusch/Firestorm Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Teenager, possibly older now Classification: '''Human altered by the Firestorm Matrix '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman physical characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Transmutation, Energy Projection, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Self-Sustenance, Heat Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Danmaku (Melted Killer Frost's ice instantly), Density Manipulation allows him Intangibility, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses and Information Analysis, Explosion Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Suffocated Multiplex, and his clones), Sleep Manipulation (Can fire out blasts that can put someone to sleep), Earth Manipulation (Controlled the ground to hold Mammoth), Biological Manipulation (Cured Killer Frost of a terminal illness by using another human as a template and superimposing the healthy parts onto her), Ice Manipulation, Power Nullification (Cancelled out an energy blast), Size Manipulation (Can shrink his size to a molecular level), Teleportation (Teleported to the Anti-Matter universe), Power Absorption (Absorbed Killer Frost's powers), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold. Attack Potency:' '''Solar System level+ '(Fought and hurt Captain Atom) Speed:''' '''Massively FTL+ combat speed (Able to react to Darkseid's Omega Beams), Sub-Relativistic flight speed (Can fly from another planet to the Moon in a brief amount of time) Lifting Strength:''' '''Class 50 Striking Strength:''' '''Solar System Class+ Durability:' '''Solar System level+ '(Withstood hits from Captain Atom) Stamina:' Very High Range':' Multiple planetary diameters, anything he can see is pretty much inside of his range '''Standard Equipment:' Nothing notable Intelligence: Very intelligent, has a decent amount of experience, knows many chemical formulas, has a physics professor's brain and many others inside of his head to help him. Weaknesses: Needs to know the chemical composition of something he wants to transmute (this is easy for the target since his senses can probe it at the subatomic level but he needs to memorize the formulas for what he wanted to transmute it into, for example if he wants to turn steel into bronze he doesn't need to know the formula for steel but needs to know the formula for bronze). If he merges with someone whose mind is too powerful they can affect him or even wrest control of the Matrix away from him